Eight lights
by pokepals
Summary: The story of pikmin, Pikmin are strange lifeforms with strange habits. In this story we will see pikmin in a complex(ish) society and explore their individual feelings and emotions. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_ok im redoing this chapter cos the last version was not great _

**Well this is my first story and its going to be weird and you might not like it soooooo sorry. There will most likely be no Hocotions so all the characters will be pikmin unless stated otherwise.(by "leader" i mean the head pikmin)**

It was a warm day in the tropical wild. Our heros Flame, the hot headed leader of the red pikmin,Hana the nice leader of the yellow pikmin and Kami, the innocent leader of the blue pikmin.

**Hanas pov**

it was just a normal day in the Tropical Wilds, The trees leaves were drooping in the intense heat of the sun and the native creatures were scurrying about trying to devour some stray pikmin. Yup just another average day

I longed to run to the shade and rest my body but me and my team of yellows were on pick up duty. We have to bring all the pellets and all the corpes back to the onion. Just than i heard a shout coming from a nearby hill. I orderd my pikmin to go help

We rushed over to where the sounds came from and saw three whiptongue bulborbs attacking a group of red pikmin. Flame and his reds were on hunting duty. I wanted to help but flame gets angry when we "steal kills from him" for the leader of the all pikmin he sure can be immature.

"Don't just stand there help" A red said.

I suppose we had no choice. We ran over and my friend and i threw yellows on to the bulborbs eyes. After a few minutes we finished them i noticed there was many bulborbs bodys on the ground.

"You killed all of these?" i asked in confusion. I know flame is a good fighter but there really is alot of corpes

"Of course we did"flame said "It was a bit of a challenge but anything is possible if you use bomb rocks right" he continued. The pride was radiating from him, "Have you seen Kami and HIS group anywhere? he asked

"No sorry. Should we Check?" i asked

"Yes we should" Flame answered "EVERYONE GO BRING THE BODYS TO THE THE ONION, PLUCK THE STEMS THAN RETURN TO THE ONION!" Flame shouted to the yellow and red pikmin. They grudgingly followed his orders.

Flame and I started to search for the group of blues. We decided to check near the lake as it was our best bet.

We walked down the winding path that led to the lake it was soggy and grainy as if it was just flooded, Kami was probably shooting streams of water at it to make colder. We walked out on to the beach, the sand was still warm despite it getting dark. We didn't see any blue pikmin only one

It was Kami, there he was, I almost felt bad for him, flame is going to kill him. " "kami, What are you doing?" i asked.

He swam over to the beach. "Our work was done so i sent my forces back to the onion, While i played" kami said. I know he did not meen to be an invovence.

"Kami Come here NOW!" flame bellowed. The anger in his voice was stomped over to the shallow water and started shouting at Kami. Kami looked like he was going to cry.

I walked over to them and grabbed them both by the stem and dragged them to the onion. Flame was still shouting and Kami was still entererd the onion where we were gifted with a strange sight

ok** i would like to tell you that the onion is very strange in my fanfic, it now has a storage hold, it stores things such as sprays,necter and bomb rocks,all pikmin have a conection to the onion and to each other which allows for a few things that i will go into detail on later last is that pikmin dont die forever but instead their spirts get sucked into tubes inside the onion and will be reincarnated when pellets or enamys are brought to the onion**

**keep in mind that this is my first story Hope you liked it, pokepal**

_i hope you like this version better 'cos the last version got some harsh criticism. I worked really hard on this_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a redo of the second chapter because it was arguably worse than the first one. _

**Kami pov**

Hana had Flame and I by the stems. She let go of us as we entered. Hana placed her hand on the brown entrance it opened. We climbed up the onion leg past the door and through the sticky membrane that covered the entrance to the onion. It was supposedly corrosive to non- pikmin, I never saw this but Morgan, the purple leader, tended to be a good source of information. He was incredibly intelligent.

Unfortunately I was whisked away from my thought by a loud bang. It was the unmistakable sound of a bomb rock. We quickly climbed up the leg and entered the main room. My feet sunk slightly into the plush lime green flooring. It certainly was a sight to behold. At least three different bomb rocks had gone off the in the near past as evidenced by the scorch marks. Nectar dripped from the walls.

Pikmin were running around in a panic.

Flame and I sprinted towards the engine room. I saw a white pikmin fiddling with the some control panels. She was crying out in frustration. I recognized her as Ivy the leader of the white pikmin.

Flame stomped up to her. "What are you doing?!" Flame asked. Anger dripped from his voice.

"Wah," Ivy exclaimed at the loud voice. Flames face was scrunched up in irritation. He continued to glare at Ivy until she finally delivered an answer. Ivy took a breath, stood up straighter and looked Flame in the eye, Her bulbous crimson orbs met with Flames beady ones as Ivy continued to build up the courage to reply to the authoritative Pikmin.

She finally spoke. "I was trying to drop some nectar." She turned away sheepishly. "I accidentally hit something else."

Flame scowled. "Why were you trying to extract nectar? You know Hana and I am in charge of the nectar supply." spat Flame. His words turned less angry and into a more irritated tone.

Ivy's eyes widened in anger. "Unlike you, I think we should be allowed to relax! and.." Started Ivy before being cut off by a tut from Flame.

"Tch, We will have to decide on a punishment later. I am far too tired for this."

"Punishment?! It was an accident. I never meant to unleash bomb rocks." Ivy Cried out in frustration.

"Whether you meant it or not you still did it." Returned Flame before being distracted by a commotion outside.

I ran into the main hall. My hand easily turning the volt like handle of the door.

I saw my friend Wendy, the leader of the pink pikmin, She was telling something to various pikmin. I noticed Hana in the crowd. Her face was pale.

I ran over to Wendy. I say "What happened? Are you alright?" i was worried about my friend. She seemed shocked.

"There were green, green Pikmin."

**_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter remember you follow, favourite and review. Ok? _**

**_-pokepals _**


	3. Chapter 3

if** you would like me to keep (or stop) writing review or pm me**

"what do you mean green pikmin, thats imposible" said morgan."Thats right theres only seven types of pikmin" added ivy. "its true" the rock pikmin said " they were green, had teal flowers and had really long fingers and toes"

. All the pikmin were stunned."where were you?" flame asked ."we were in a tree trunk, the one with all the eggs its where we found a juicy gaggle when we were with our second leaders, what was odd is that there was also a dweevil with a flower beside them". Flare,Hana and Kami all shared a knowing glance which ivy saw "what are you guys not telling us?" "well you guys rember the bulbmin" ivy and morgan nodded" well dosent it sound similar to theses THINGS that wendy and rocky saw". "what are bulbmin?" asked rocky. "they are red bulborbs with stems like pikmin, the red,blue and purple leaders could whistle them just normal pikmin, we never found them when we were with the cyan, pink and green leaders so they must only live deep underground" replied Hana

they all turned to flare was deep in thought .Then a light started blinking. "Oh it must be sunset" Hana stated "kami check the map make sure there are no stray pikmin, Wendy you start working on the new project and rocky you make sure the the doors are closed" Hana orderd "Yes ma'am" they replied in unison

**later that night **

**kami POV**

i am just about done my work for the night and i saw flame fast asleep on a crontrol panel. it was stranglely nice seeing him this way normally he is so professional and bossy but now he looked so innocent and quite.

i picked him up and put him down in the main room. i looked at him fondly, flame was strong, tough yet nice on the inside. He was always like a father to me being the first pikmin the onion made after his greatness red leader found it. I know he is like an older brother to Hana,

ah yes Hana my big sister she was always so kind and fun but was still a great second in command (after flame) one thing i will say about her though is that she is a ferocious fighter and won't hesitate to zap you if you anger her. like that one time wendy called Hana silly and she shot Wendy right out of the sky with her electrical blast.

i lay down on the ground trying to get comfortable and went back to my thoughts. Yes Wendy she is my best friend since we are the youngest leaders, once a week morgan and rocky tutor us in many things such as battle strategys, the different colours of pikmin onion management and more.

since Wendy and i are similar ages we play together alot, we both love the tropical wilds and hate the distant tundra

Im getting quite tired so i better get to sleep it's alot of work being a leader and alot of stress too, ...so much stress...

**hope all minus two of you enjoyed it, i feel its a good chapter and i am probably going to do more POV.**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and review**

**POKEPAL**


	4. Chapter 4

IHere** we are another chapter, I am working really hard on these so dont hesitate to tell me what im doing wrong**

**NEXT MORNING HANAS POV**

I Woke up early and decided to get some of my work done, i looked over and saw Ivy sneaking off into the control room, i ran after her and to my suprise was typing on a contol panel i walked over to her and grabbed her arm ' What are you doing?' i asked her, she seemed shocked.

She looked me in the eye and said 'I am redirecting the onions course' 'why would you do that? we are going back to the tropical wilds' i asked, curiosity was growing inside me as i i waited for an answer. 'well... the green pikmin, i think i know where one might be' she muttered .

Questions flew around in my head like scornets. 'why not just say it to flame or me?' i asked, now i was really curious. 'well you know of the time between the red leaders second trip and his third?' Of course i did know it, it was a time known as the downfall of magenta. it was a dark point in pikmin history where the purple and white pikmin (the magentas) had no onion and had to live on the surface. 'of course i do, what about it?' i asked. well it started in the middle of the downfall of magenta...

**ivy PO**V

_flashback_

_i ran and ran but still could not find a place to hide, i had tryed scanning the ground and the trees but there was no escape from the inevitable sunset. It was a harsh reality._

_ I had heard of a shallow cave in valley of ropose (now the distant tundra) that was inhabbited by only white and purple pikmin, they were working on making onions for our kind but i knew it was pointless we were all going to die, it was just a matter of time before creatures attacked their cave,_

_ what did his greatness call it, the emergance cave?, well it didn't matter anyway i was going to die. i decied to spend my last moments where i was born, in a cave as i ran i could see the sun setting behind me and than of all moments i tripped on a rock and went tumbling into a tree,_

_ next thing i know i was in a cave surrounded by creatures with stems, i jumped back and shreikjed, thinking it was the end but as i did i heard a dweevil talk and then a green pikmin cameout of it taking it stem with it, the dweevil corpse went tumbling to the ground, he aproch me and said 'it is okay now look up' i did ' he put his long fingers on my back and said welcome. ' What is this place ? who OR what are you?' i said ' i my dear am a green pikmin and this is the cave of anguish, we are a race of pikmin that was looked down open by the snowflakes and the violets for our abilitys ' i clearly remember the anger in his when he said this'__it was long before your time, it was even that fool olimar resurrected the reds an'_

_'Dont talk about his greatness like that you... you... REJECT!' i was so angry at him i could hardly speak ' hmf i guess you are under the illusion that he was trying to help you?' it was very visable that i was starting to get angrt so he moved on' where was i ah yes our abliities you see we have the power to control corpses' i was disgusted so i said just that ' thats disgusting, corpses are for making seeds not possesing' _

_The green pikmin looked at me with a smirk ( or at least the pikmin version of a smirk) ' mabye but your race can't make seeds, no subterranean pikmin, but our scientists are working on making an onion, we may not be as smart as those blues but we are far more intelligent than you'_

_'Why did you take me here' i shouted 'to protect you of course' he replied . I felt the rage subside in its place came confusion' why would you do that? i got the impression that you hated other pikmin?'. 'oh i do but only for the aboveground types, now i will be off' He started to walk away ' Wait!' he looked back at me ' Tell me your name at least' . 'My name is Anthony' he utterd. 'im Ivy' i said. He walked away._

**Hanas POV PRESENT DAY**

We heard the others getting up 'Okay, itell me the rest later, just why not tell fame?' i asked, i was still curious.' Because flame won't trust me anymore, Rocky said they attacked him and if they found out i was friends with the creatures that attacked him i would never be trusted again.' it didn't make much sence to me but i actcepped it.

Then we heard the door opening, it was just Kami doing his jobs, poor boy, he is the second youngest of the pikmin leaders yet he has the most jobs,' hey... guys we need you out here, Why were you in here anyway?' he asked.' we were working on a new project but no time for that flame needs us' i said than We all went out to see flame barking orders like normal. 'You four' pointing at me, Ivy,Kami and morgan. Take teams of 32 but Morgan you take 33 and intestigate a weird signal coming from the south, Now GO!'

**theres that chapter . I think this is the best one so far '**

**dont** **forget to review, follow and favourite Pokepal **


	5. Chapter 5

This** chapter will focus on morgans view of the DOM ( downfall of magenta) **

**Morgans POV**

We set out for the mystery signal, Flame gave us a bottle with one ultra spicy spray , only one! Flame can be so stingy and really bossy but i could be that i'm still not used to taking order because i was once a great leader, You see during the downfall of magenta i was the leader of a group of whites and purples that was working on making onions for our kind, it was a success but it took many long cold nights and many of my kind perished,

This was before we had an onion so there was no chance of reviving them. We found a cave, the one where i was born in , The emergance cave, It had only two sublevals and a few snowy bulborbs so we took over the cave with ease, a village was set up on the bottom sublevel as well as a garden, on the top level there was a fortress.

We sent out scouts to collect pellets and other plants to bring back to the cave. We were developing a subterranea pellet posie aswell as that we were making an onion

'but how?' you may ask well believe it or not im am the smartest pikmin in the onion. Most assume that im an idiot because of my specias, being big and strong all the snowflakes, violets and the newer magentas think i am stupid but all the purple and whites that were around back than know of my genius, i remember the day of my greatest acomplishment, The day the white and purple onions were completed...

_it was done, finaly done. The onions are finished after this long. They are round and berry like just like the other onions. i made sure they were exactly like the other onions which wasent easy because the onions evolved and i had to relie of the info the runners gave me (white pikmin sent out to collect information or suplies) i made a few tweaks so that magenta onions could survive in the dark but we had no intention of staying in caves anymore._

_We draged/lifted them to the "base" well thats what the red pikmin called it. We spend the rest of the day reviving pikmin and cross breeding the pellet posies with our subterranean version. It was nice to see all the faces that were lost. There were very few purple and whites to began with, so we had them all revieved by the end of the day all but Ivy the leader of the whites, she is not dead and from the scanners she is in an underground area of the valley of ropose._

_i ran out of the onion and went to the cave were the scanner said she was. i saw her there with a green PIKMIN..._

Oh no. Ivy might be working with the greens. i have to tell someone.

'Are you alright?' kami asked ...' I think ivy is working with the greens'...

**I'm not going the abandon this fic ever just because no one is reviewing . Life is just busy. From now on i will update every wednesday. Don't forget to favourite, follow and review POKEPAL**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank** you for your kind reviews since i was asked by a guest to focus on the present and less flashbacks. In my fic the pikmin are 2 centimetres tall and the captains are around 2CM 5MM (milimetres) sorry to readers in the USA i am Irish so i use the metric system.**

**kami POV**

"what?" i asked, i was so confused, what does he mean "working with". "We don't know the greens are bad and why would you even say that" i asked. " I remember during the last day of the DOM i saw her talking with a gree "Morgan said. "Well we dont know if the greens are evil, maybe they were just agitated"i replied . Even as i said it i knew it sounded stupid. "Well we should confront her about it later But you should have more faith in her. We need to go explore the new cave".

The walk to the cave gave me sometime to think and think i did, "Great..." i mumbled sarcastically as we headed towards the Bearded Amprat Section of the map. I braced myself for the panic that came the the creatures but it never came.

It wasn't here but no that i thought about it, there was next to no creatures around the only one being a handful of swooping Snitchbugs. I looked around and noticed their were pikmin footprints in the snow but they were different somehow. The toes were three CM longer than they should be (**To a pikmin a MM is is like 5 cm to us).**

"STOP EVERYBODY!" i shouted but even my screams were not loud enough to attract even a single pikmin, ... this is why they should have chose a different blue leader... but this is not the time for that.

I ran over to Morgan."Can you please get everyones attaonion" i asked. "Oh... sure... ok" Morgan jumped up and slamed into the ground. Everyone looked back at us. "Everyone listen" i shouted. "I think the Greens are near" I heard Mumbling. Just than we heard a rustling in the trees, All one hundred of us terned around to see Fifty or so creatures with stems...

**Sorry it is short i'm studying For a Religion test, a German test and a Geography test ( stupid rocks) and my friends and family are irattating(Exept my big sis shes great) so i was not in the mood for writing but i had to , Cos i love you guys.**

** HEY does anyone know how to properly take care of an orchid plant? if you do PM me and help. Lastly thank you to the guest review i got it made my day. POKEPALS**


	7. Chapter 7

Here** it is chapter 7**

**in this chapter i will add telepathic communication, Every pikmin is connected to their onion and when onions are mixed together more pikmin get connected. So far all types are connected exept greens which have their own connection. Telepathic communication will be in **_italics such as this. _**it will still use the words said and screamed but also will use "sent out" such as, **_"I am pikmin hear me roar" _i sent out. **also Pikmin can "shoot" Their elements.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**kami POV**

I saw counted creatures in total, They all had stems, Most were different types of dweevil, some were bulborbs and i one Bulbear. "Get back, retreat!" i heard Hana shout. "_Move to the base , scatter into the snow than ambush them" _i sent out. I heard i noises of agreement from the other sides.

We ran back to the base and hid in the snow. I got ready to blast water at them. Hana was beside me. I could see the electricity on her ears.

The greens followed, A dweevil started shaking. Than the green ripped it self from the body. It was so disgusting i thought i would gag. The green walked over to a flukeweed and wraped his fingers around it, they merged , The flukeweed turned green and started moving. It headed towards a hidden white pikmin and wrapped around it. I didn't know what was going on.

**POV IVY**

i was grabbed by a green flukeweed. I screamed "Help!" but i knew no one could save me. It was all Whites, Blues, Yellows and was no reds. No fire. I Sarted screaming than i saw him...

**I know its late and short but i am very sick like coughing my lungs out sick**

**sorry POKEPAL**


	8. Chapter 8

**i**vys** pov **

It was him, Anthony. I gasped and looked at him. He looked back. He seemed to remember me, that just made the flukeweed tighter. The hatred in his eyes was obvious.

I screamed. I couldn't escape but than it hit me, its a plant so it can be poisoned. I focused pressure into my finger. Than white poison seeped out and burnt the weed. Anthony groaned in pain. It would appear that when a green infects an object it merges with it.

I ran over to him and punched him. He tried to block but i'm a white so i hit him easily. "Morgan,Hana and Kamii, go to the onion with all our forces, regroup than fight. "We can have 140 pikmin **( it was extended when white and purple onions were made. If the greens were to join it would be 160, but since they have no onion they dont count to the over all amount), **we can easily over power him" i said. "Regroup into even numbers than go and fight"

I grabbed anthony by the stem and ran. I pushed him to the snowy floor and stamped on his body. He groaned. "Don't touch me you disgusting surface dweller" he growled. I kicked him, picked him up and slamed him into a wall. "Why did you attack us ?!" i shouted. He coughed"You were getting to close to our cave, You can't find it..." he said. It was obivous my attacks had taken their toll on him.

"Tell me what is "IT"is" i demanded. "I will never tell you, traitor" He said. Traitor the word he so obviously chose . " i betrayed nobody you... you ... reject!"I shouted. "I think you used that one before. He said with a smirk. "You haven't changed a bit" He continued.

He stood up sundenly and knocked me over. Than he raised his long fingers And lowered his hand but just when he was about to strike me a yellow bolt came from over my shoulder.

"Hana"

**Spot the other M quote. **

**Sorry for the short chapter but im sick and i got majoras mask 3d**

**dont forget to review,fav and follow**

**pokepal**


	9. Chapter 9

**im sorry for this being late**

**IVY POV**

There she was, My savior from this terrible situation, Hana pulled me up to my feet and we ran. "do you think he will catch up to us?" Hana said, obiously refering to the Green pikmin she just shocked.

"I don't think so" i said trying not to lose my cool at the mention of Anthony.

We arrived at the landing spot after some running. It appeared that the green Pikmin were losing badly. Thet started to retreat. We ran over to the onion, carefull not to get get caught up in the fighting.

When i climbed the leg of the onion i got a clear view of the fighting. I know pikmin can and will be revived but still it was horrific. Hoards of White, Purple and Magenta flowers battling against the teal flowers of the green.

While most of the greens were contoling creatures, we had pure numbers and strategy. Kami and Flame were instructing the pikmin what to do. I decided to join in "_Keep fighting for a few more minutes, then retreat to the onion before sunset"_ i said telepathicly. It was met with mutterings of agreement.

After what seemed like ages, a Green pikmin stumbled out from a path, The path we came through, "Retreat to the cave!" He ordered. It is no doubt Anthony.

After a few moments Kami ordered the same, to retreat to the Onion. It was a victory but a hallow one; we had no idea why they were fighting us, Where they are situated and What their full ablities are. Everyone was quite, Even Wendy the pink leader. Happiness was seldom after these kind of battles.

I climbed up the onion leg and into the onion, I was gifted with silence and saddness. I looked over at the three tubes that were over the Three doors in the "corners" Of the onion. Those tubes are where the souls of the dead are stored. They contain the memorys and the wisdom of their old body but thats it, thet float there waiting to have their souls to be put into new bodys. (they keep their memorys)

I looked up at the monitor on the ceiling, it was off so (using my connection to the onion) i turned it on to the map screen, there was no left behinds.

I walked over to the contol room to see Morgen Comforting Wendy and Kami. Kami seems sad while Wendy was in tears. I forgot this was their first large scale battle. "It's not your fault" i say quickly. Wendy hugs me crying into my shoulder. This was going to be a long night...

**Hana' POV**

"You wanted to see me?" i ask flame because he asked to sed me earlyer today.

"I did" he continued "Ivy told me about this Anthony. She said he mentioned a time before Captain Olimar, our savior" he said

"Yes she told me this too" i said, not sure where this was going i decided to keep my answers short.

"well i think i might know of the time he was talking about" Flame said...

**i am sorry for the long wait, I had no will to write and Tbh i still don't i put this out here for all -3 of you reading.**

**I would like to ask. I i use words such as "god" to describe the captains, would you guys mind?**

**if you are offended by this idea please tell me so i won't put it in. if i am to use this i would use it like this~ red god ~ olimar. blue god~ louie etc etc.**

**Don't forget to Like,Favourite and review**

**see ya~ pokepal**


	10. Chapter 10

**hope you like it,**

**kami pov**

The aura of despair still clung to us like a snitchbug.

The rest of the leaders and I decided that after the fight, it would be a good idea if we took some time to relax and revive pikmin. Flame decided we should vote on what we were are going to do today. I thought he meant that the council of leaders should vote but no he was going to take this vote to the public.

While Flame, Hana and the others were getting ready in the control room, Wendy and i were sent to check on a project in the storage hold. We were to young to do "official" things or so Flame said.

Me and Wendy were in a word Bored, Really bored. We went and checked on "project self-sustaining".

It was a project Wendy, Rocky, Ivy and Morgan were working on, It was a large garden of pellet posies, nectar weed and burganing spiderwarts. It is designed so that it keeps growing forever with the proper care. It will hopefully grow soon.

After water the plants we went back down to the main room. Flame was standing on a platform (which i swear was not there before) with the other leaders in a U shape beside him. They gave off an aura of regalness and somber. T

"Everyone"flame shouted. "We have come to ask thee for a vote" he continued. I thought the "thee" was kinda over doing things but thats my opinion

"Since we have had a violent battle and that it was the first one in a long time. The leader council thought we should stay in the onion for today to... recover" flame said. He seemed to be quickly losing confidence. It was met with a ton a sceptical murmurs.

"You have until morning to decide" Hana said. She looked rather uneasy. "In the morning you will decide by standing on either side of the onion" she pointed to the left "This side for going down to the planet". She pointed to the right "This side for staying in the onion"

The platform lowered into the floor after the leaders went to the control room. "Come on, lets go" i said to wendy. We ran/flew over to the door and opened it.

"I was so nervous" Rocky said

"You didn't even say anything" Flame said in disbelief. They all looked stressed. Rocky and morgan were sitting on floor, Hana and flame were sitting on a control panel.

"It would seem that many people are saying "yes" to the vote" ivy said checking the monitor.

"Uh hi" me and Wendy said at the same time. I didn't know what to say and neither did wendy.

"Oh hi" Hana said. "I hope we can stay in the onion. We really need to work on that new project and everyone needs a break"

"Ok everyone, Bed time" Flame said pushing me and wendy out the door. I got the feeling they weren't telling us something but for now i need to sleep. I walked over to my favourite spot. My mind was filled with thoughts of greens and future battles. Than i drifted to sleep...

**i hope you like it. I am kinda suffering from writers block as you can tell.**


	11. Chapter 11

**i have writers block. Red lord is Olimar 'cos no one said anything about using the word god so i will use lord instead**

**Flame POV**

It woke up, I was up very early. I only got three hours of sleep last night but i was still feeling good. Well good is ab overstatement. I was just glad that i will probably be able to go to sleep after this.

I started to think about my talk with Hana...

_"What do you mean?!" Hana said shocked._

_"I mean... i remember.." i said my voiced shaking slightly._

_"Remember What?!" she said with surprising hostility. I forgot how important the red lord is to us pikmin, He is the one who gave us a second chance of surviving. Claiming to know about a time before him must seem like blasphemy to others. _

_"I think i remember a time... before him" I said, i started to regret my idea of telling Hana but she is the only one i can tell. "I don't remember much just a large battle, grub dogs, dweeviils and gold slime" i said. This is a lie but i can't tell her that i remember almost every detail._

_"Hmm, i suppose since you are the first pikmin after the rebirth that makes some sense. Gold slime.. you don't th..think it's the plasm wraith, do you?" Hana said. Instead of anger she is now scared. "We must tell the others immediatelY or at least Kami and morgan, Mabye they can work out a plan" Hana said, She appeared to be desperate._

_"No!, We shall tell no one" i said. I was trying to sound threatening but the shaking in my voice gave away my fear._

_" We should at least tell Kami" she said _

_"Fine, If you insist". i said glaring but i knew we couldn't keep it from him. " I will tell him, I shall issue a vote so that we can stay in the onion and we shall start working" i continued._

_"Ok, Um goodnight" She said before walking to the other side of the onion,_

Other people started to get up. I checked the time, The vote was in a few minutes.

Oh no. I ran across the onion and crashed into kami.

"OW!, That hurt!, Oh it's you flame." he said surprised

"Yes it is, Look kami after the vote i need to talk to you about something"

"Uh sure, ok, see you then" kami said

Everyone started to gather around the centre of the onion, Rocky walked over, mumbled something, Than a large platform rose from the ground.

**Ten minutes later**

The vote was cast. The vote was yes to staying in the onion,

**IM SO SORRY, I have bad writers block**


	12. Chapter 12

Asorry

**kami pov**

The vote was in, We are staying in. To be honest they made to big of a deal of this. This is the same vote we use t tp decide to go to war. This is a gross misuse of the vote.

They were a few murmurs of anger but most were of relief, They said things such as "We deserve a break" and "I'm glad we get to rest". I glad everyone is happy, they all worked so hard.

A few minutes later i saw Flame walking over to me, with Hana following him. Flame look troubled, His face was forehead was furrowed and shoulders tense. Hana had a look of concern on her face. There looks made me worry , It was very unlike them to look so serious... well it was unlike Hana but Flame was tense. that's not something i like to see, it means something is wrong.

"Kami" Flame said, "We need to tell you something but not here. Lets go to the control room" Flame said as he guided me towards the door , He was still tense but said it with such finality i had to follow him.

We stepped into the control room. The room was the same as always, circular, Lime green, with a round table in the middle of the room. There are eight chairs and in front of each chair there's a control panel. Lining the walls were monitors with a large triangle shaped keyboard. In the corner, there is a spiral staircase leading to the storage room. "We have to tell you something" hana said.

**After the explanation **

"Wait what?" i said in shock "Um.. i suppose that makes a bit of sense but why do you want me to make a plan to destroy ir? i mean that was along time ago, It's still alive but why attack it now?" i tried to rationalize.

"Oh no you misunderstood, We want to question it until it tells us what we want to know. It was there before the rebirth so it must know where we come from" Hana said, with fire in her eyes. She doesn't normally get like this so she must really be passionite about this.

"That is not a good idea, the Plasm wraith is extremely dangerous. We don't know much about it except it is immensely powerful. Morgan said that what we fought was more than likely just a small piece of it's power." i explained.

"It's worth the risk" Flame said. he had been quite for most of the conversation. "We all deserve an answer, we need to know what we truely are and if the plasm Wraith has the answer, than we need to find it!" flame continued.

"You either help us or you don't. Please help us Kami, please" Hana exclaimed. She really wanted me to help them.

I suppose i don't really have an option, They will never get anywhere without the rest of our help. "Ok fine!, I will help but you must tell the other, It will take all of us to defeat and capture the Wraith. It defeated the red lord with ease so we will have to be carefu."

"Ugh guys come here" i heard Wendy say in a panic. We ran out of the room..

**Don't forget to favourite, follow and review**

**Love ya- pokepals**


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry - _This font is real world english_**

**Wendy POV**

There seems to be something going on with Flame and Hana, They seemed skittish and nervous. I started to hear angry voices from the other side of the onion. It's our day off why can't they just relax.

I flew over and to my not-so surprise it was Uranus; my personal rival. He is a pink pikmin, Big attitude,A way of manipulating pikmin to his will. I hate this guy, and he hates me, Well me and Kami, You see after the previous pink leader, Aether, stepped down, Uranus wanted to be the next leader. Obviously that didn't happen, Aether believed I was the best has been bitter ever since.

"Here is one of them!" Uranus shouted to the small crowd. "One of your oppressers, The ones who rule you, take away your freedom!" Uranus was flying a over the heads of his crowd, he was making wide arm gensjers and arm sweeps. Some of the crowd seemed to be looking at him like a god, others looked bored, while some shone with anger.

"What are you talking about this?, starting more trouble?"I sighed. "I know you think you're cool ou're with this "Bring down the leaders" stuff but you're not, You are a nuisance." I said. This is the third time this month, He just won't stop, The worst part is that he already has followers.

"So you appear!, Ruler with no heart." he shouted. Everyone turned to look at me. "You should give up your thrown now or else"

"So, what are you going to do?, attack me? you should know that won't work! " I said "We are pikmin, We work together, That is how we work, If you don't like than leave instead of causing problems here!" i was really starting to get angry now. Is being jelous of me a good a enough reason to change our way of life. He can not be serious"

"You have no right to talk to me like that! I am the bringer of a new age for the pikmin! I have seen things, Things you can't even imagine! The onion has blessed me with visions of the past, present, and future!" He shouted. He flew down to meet me, two centimetres above the ground. "I am more deserving of your place" he wispered in my ear.

I heard the pounding of heavy footsteps. Rocky walked over with an irritated look at his face. "What do you think your doing?,Uranus." he spat the word like it was a curse. "This is the last straw, You have already on probation. leave"

Uranus strated to laugh" Oh, you don't scare me infact, it should be starting any second now" he pretty much fell over in a heap of laughter.

There was a booming voice _ "i have found you. " i_t was the kind of voice that chilled your stem. Then it started talking in an alien language i sounded like** '_They shall die_**_'_ it made no sence. The onion shuck.

"uh, guys come here" i said my voice shaking.

**hope you liked it . the plot is picking up.**


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry, I have been very busy. Should i put this on AO3 too? or should i just leave it here?**

**Morgen Pov**

That voice, that dialect It is so strange. I looked over at Ivy, Who looked as confused as i was. "Do you know what that means?"She said, confusion in her large red eyes. She than looked at the door after Kami,Flame and Hana ran after Wendys voice.

We walked out the green door. It was a strange sight. Most seemed to be frozen in fear. Rocky had his hands on a pink pikmins stem, but what was most intresting was the few purple and blew pikmin looked positively at the verge of death. We ran to a group of three pikmin, Pontus and Oceanus, the blues and a purple named Nyx.

"Are you guys okay?, Why are so many of you so scared?" Ivy asked her voice filled with concern. The three looked at each other.

"We... the hundred we swore we would never mention it" Nyx said

"Tell me what you're talking about!" i demanded. Dread filled me, None of the other leaders know whats going on. nNow i hear one-hundred pikmin have heard that strange dialect. It's too much.

"Well" began Nyx the purple "I used to be a blue" he continued. I had no idea what that had to do with this."It was in the the water cave, The leader called it the "Submerged cavern", it was plagued by the liquid ghost... "the water wraith". I don't know why but i felt a chill going down my stem.

"What is that?! We have a detailed record of all the creatures we have met." i said the terror setting in now.

"We swore we would never talk about. The water wraith spoke that devils language, We purples were it's only weakness.

**"Let me innnn lliitttlle pik pik" ** slurred the voice. Nyx screamed as the onion was thrown to the side than slammed into a meteorite.

"Everyone remain calm" said the voice of Flame. He didn't sound very sure himself though. He ran over to me, Ivy and Nyx. "Come withme" he said to me and Ivy. "You can leave" he said to Nyx with a glare. Nyx ran for his life.

When we arrived in the control room, me and Ivy explained what Nyx told us. all while the onion was being tossed around may i add. "We must man the experimental shields. I understand it is risky but it's our best option" Hana pleaded.

"if it works now it means it will become REMAIn stable but if it fails... well let us just say that it would be bad" kami said.

"We don't have a choice, activate them NOW!" Flame shouted as the onion was sent downwards. We all got around the table, in our respective seats. "What do we do now?" flame said.

"Just place your hands on the table and i will handle the rest" said kami. We did just that, kami tapped a keyboard a few times than there was a rumbling.. than the shield activated...

**? pov**

i knocked it downwards, The hive hurdeld towards my home... no i can not let them leech off my planet. i shall destroy them like i destroyed those gigantic mammels. I dived down to the hive, my golden membrane burning up a bit as I entered terminal velocity.

I saw a green tube come out of the flower. I rushed towards the hive but it was too late, the tube turned into a shell around the hive, It was seven different colours, the colours of those ants. It was round and slightly wrinkled multi coloured and had blue spots where the flames were underneath the shell.

I decided to stop messing around, I saw the hive was starting to level out and start ascending so i wrapped my membrane around the hive and crushed it... Why didn't it get crushed? My calculations suggested that it can't take my maximum power. The shell must add so much more defencive capability.

The hive made a movement than the blue circles on the bottom flared, It flew at breakneck speed. I tried to grab onto it but when i did i had to recoil, The shell had some sort of acid that caused solidification in my membrane.

I have to re-calulate my plan of action. I decended back to earth making sure to land in the petrified tree area unknown by all but me, those ants and the aliens...

**I had finals sorry. We got some "?" pov in this chapter, don't worry i'm not forgetting about the greens, they will come soon... **

**Make sure to follow, favourite and review. Anything would help.**

**~pokepals**


	15. Chapter 15

**in most pikmin fics the 'leaders' or any parrel are just for show really. i want to show that to be a leader sometimes you have to make hard desisions. or i hope to show that in my writing.**

**Kami pov**

It worked, the shield activated without destroying the onion, The creature tried to grab crush the shield, it did nothing but i deployed the pik-U acid so the next time he tries he will die. We reached terminal velocity now. The auto pilot is useless now. "Wendy go pilot the onion" i scream from the roof (we were all pushed upwards due to the quick decent).

"Oh, i will try "she said as she flew towards the control panel, She grabbed the joystick and pulled it up. I felt the onion leval, It was still a bit off but it was ok. What is not ok was the fact that we all fell to the floor from the ceiling.

"Push the stick in a direction and hit the blue button with the arrow on it". She did just that and we started to boost away, just as we did the creature tried to grab us but even through the onion i could hear the hiss of the acid, We got away!

We switched it back to auto pilot and walked back to the main room, where Wendy, rocky and I walked over to Uranus, who was shouting"That was our savior, He was tring to save us from there torment" as he pointed a finger at us."He sent me to give you his word, after my night on the planet i have seen things, He has guided me towards greatness".

"You work for that thing?!" rocky said, "I always knew you were crazy but not this crazy" rocky continued. His face showing his shock.

"Guys i think we know what we have to do." I said. We all looked at each other with sadness in our eyes. We have only done this one time before. We plan to put him into the "Soul splicer", It is a hole in the control room were you put your stem into and it prevents you from being reborn, Your soul wanders forever. It dosen't kill you through and it has to be activated by all seven leaders. It is a last resort and is used only for particular pikmin. I don't know exactly how it works as the onion is mysterious and old.

The previous victim was evil acording to flame.

We dragged Uranus to the splicer in the control room while he screamed and kicked and (after an explanation) the others agreed. A feeling of guilt started to build in me. I couldn't do it, I let go of his arm, I took a few steps back in horror

They stuck his lavender flower into the hole and Uranus screamed in pain. Morgan took the stem out of the splicer with a stoic look on his face. Uranus's flower has covered in an opaque gunk. It started to solidify.

"You, you MONSTERS!, The wraith was right." He screamed. He was shaking in anger.

We grabbed him and brought him to the the storage hold. There we brought him to the emergency exit. "Nobody must know about this, It would cause distress" flame said as he hoisted the recently unconscious Uranus infront of the emergency door.

I thought i was going to cry. I have seen deaths but never exiecutions. He is unconscious and we are throwing im into the ozone, It dosen't seem right.

Than They did it. Hana opened the door and morgen chucked him out. It was terrible.

"Ok everyone lets have a discussion about this." said Hana

**Uranus pov**

Uhh.. i can feel the heat being made from my fall, thats what made me wake up. I remember now. They tried to destroy stopped me from being reborn. The wraith will destroy them. My wraith will get them, yes hw will ruin the onion and those who appose me.

Than i opened my eyes, i saw something coming at me, it was red and wispy. it let out a cackle. when it got closer i could see that it was a pikmin ghost a red one. It wrapped around me, cackling all the while. I started to black out for the second time today. I prayed a final time to the Wraith, to destroy my enemys and to save me.

(scene change)

I woke up, in a tree stump well a huge stump. It was rotten. Infront of me was the red spirit and a golden slime blob.

"What are you,?. The wraith will destroy you" i shouted

"Why would i destroy myself?" the blob said with sarcasm. "I will help you achieve my gouls. It said before pouncing on me. I could feel it seeping into my skin, it burned.

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**

**Sorry for the long gab between the previous two chapters.**

**even PM me if you want to chat.**

**~pokepals**


	16. Chapter 16

**Uranus pov**

i woke up. I have had enough with being knocked unconscious. I felt strangly tingley and heavy. I started to fly around thedead stump. It was not very impressive.

"I can't believe the Wraith would live in a place like this." i thought aloud. It was rotten with low roof and gold slime everywhere.

_'oh, you don't like it? i am quite fond of it'_ a voice said. It was all around me like the creature was right in my ears. '_oh no, i am not in you. I am you. I have merged my body with yours. You will find the ants and then i will take over' it said_

"The ants? you mean the pikmin, They move all around the world how am supposed to get them?"

_'Let me it handle that'_it said then cackled

(scene change)

**Ivy POV**

I looked over at Morgan. He looked like he was deep in thought. Rocky was messing with a monitor. Hana looked worried, Wendy was terrified and you could practically see the gears turning in kami's head. What was most interesting was Flame, His usually stoic exterior made faded for a moment and for that moment he looked sad but just as quick as it appeared it disappeared.

"Well, good work, Now, go have fun." Flame said with a happy expresion. If i didn't know better i would think he was pleased. "Now go!" he barked. "Hana, i would like you to stay" he said. Hana nodded.

Morgan whispered to Kami, who nodded and walked over to Flame. I left. I was a little annoyed that Morgan(My supposed best friend) didn't walk out with me but he seemed busy sceaming with Kami. He should be talking to me about the mysterious voice.

Now that i had a moment to think about it. That voice, The wraith had somehow managed to whisper to A pikmin here. It's influence got inside the onion. Well to be fair Uranus was never the same after his night on the planet. He came back alive. At the time we thought it was a miracle but now...

**Flame POV**

The others left but Kami and Morgan walked up to me, They started to tell me something about using spare parts in the storage hold to ward of the wraith but i didn't listen. Everything felt numb like i was a spirit observing the scene as opposed to being in it. I nodded and they ran up the stairs, a few seconds later i heard the door slam shut.

I turned to Hana and let out a sob. I couldn't handle this. It brought back memories of the first time we stopped someone from being reborn. Prometheus was his name. He was my dearest friend, my second in command, the second pikmin made but the horrors he caused to our kind were unspeakable. Hana hugged me than guided me to a chair.

"It's like Prometheus..." she said. Hana would be the only other leader that would rember Prometheus. Wendy and Kami have only been recently instated, Ivy and Morgan weren't around as Purples and Whites didn't exist an Rocky was not around because Snowflakes and lavender Flowers only found each other recently despite being around just as long as us but they lived in different areas.

Hana saw his acts and while not being as close to Prometheus like me. She was still helped me stop him. That was the beginning of our friendship. "There is no need to saw anything" said hana. The sympathy in her voice while appreciated still damaged my ego a bit. "Those days are behind you, You don't need to think about them" she continued.

I nodded but stil what if i could have saved Prometheus, Then i jumped, a shock passed through me. I looked over ar Hana who had electricity crackling in her hand. "Come on lets go get a some nectar" Hana said as she grabbed my hand and walked up the staircase to the storage hold.

**remember Prometheus he will be important. Sorry for this being so late. Flames character might seem al over the place but trust me Prometheus meant alot to him this a side of him you won't see often.**

**Remember to follow, favourite and review.**

**~pokepals**


	17. Chapter 17

**hope you like it.**

**Flame pov**

Hana and I were sitting in the expansive storage hold, after Hana calmed me down, Hana and I decided to get a glass of nectar. We were leaning against a wall and watched Morgan and kami work on some form of machine. It was a mixture of machine parts salvaged from the planet and organic plant life supplied by the onion. I would never be able to understand how to make a machine. Even the words Kami and Morgan were saying made me want to nod off to sleep.

"What are they talking about" i decided to ask Hana, even though i doubted she would have any idea. She was slightly better at these sort of things than me but i don't really have to know these things, I'm a leader and a fighter not a mechanic.

"Um, I'm not too sure but from what i understand it is a suppression device, they still need a sample of some kind" Hana answered. Well it was more than i knew anyway. "What do you want to do now, I mean we finished our nectar". She was right, My glass was empty.

"Maybe we should make some ambrosia" i said. Ambrosia is a food made from pellets and necter ground into a paste than being baked. I was very good at making them. The taste difers depending on which colour of pellet used. Usually Pikmin like Ambrosia containing pellets of their colour.

"Good idea, Lets get some pellets and nectar from the garden, Red and yellow pellets of course" She said. We were not supposed to get supplies from the garden as it is a project to see if farmed correctly, we would be able to stay in the onion without need to harvest from the planet, while yes the onion requires sunlight to function that is only half of it's nourishment, the other half is pellets and corpes. The less sun their is the more food it needs and vica versa but i doubt we will need to use the garden for a long time if not ever so it should be fine.

"Yes, of couse. Kami and Morgan seem busy so they probably won't notice us taking anything" i say but a few seconds after i said that i got hit in back by blast of water. I turn around.

"Make a purple and blue one, too. We may be working but we can still hear you" Kami called from over at the machine. "We are done for now anyway" he continued as he and Morgan walked over.

"Ok, Kami and i shall knock down the pellets, Morgan pulls an collects the nectar weed, and Flame cooks" Hana ordered.

I got a round metal object to serve as a bowl and a flat piece of metal for cooking. Hana shot yellow lightning at two pellet posies, Kami spat high-pressure water at two other posies. Morgan plucked nectar weed and but the nectar into a large canister. Eventually they all brought their respective ingredients over to me and Morgan and i mashed and mixed them.

I place the mixture on the metal sheet and separate it into four different hemi-spheres. I focused for a moment than i set my self a blaze. While i was cooking i asked Morgan "How did the Pikmin react to the Wraiths voice?" i asked but before i could get an answer Hana cut in with "Don't discuss that now, relax" She said with a cheary voice but I could see the concern in her eyes when she looked at me.

"Besides, We can all see for ourselves later" Kami added.

"You are right, now lets enjoy our food" i said With a smile. It was strange for me to act this way in front of pikmin that are not Kami or Hana but Morgan was so quite i didn't even notice him, Besides he reminded me of a mixture of myself and Kami. An authority figure but with Kamis intelligence,

"So how is your machine going" Hana says as we all grab an Ambrosia cake and take a bite **( A\N,Don't ask me how pikmin would "Bite" something, just roll with it).**

"It is going smoothly, The organic material isn't rejecting the metal , which i good but my knowledge of how organic matter responds to inorganic is far from complete. I have created to onions but that was all organic, Whch is much less stressful. luckily Kami knows alot about that area so we are going chugging along" Morgan ranted.

"We still need a sample though but the problem is that it has to be non-volitile yet still have the creatures DNA, Which is pretty much impossible". Kami added.

I took another bite from my Ambrosia and said "If we happen to encounter the Wraith than we will prioritize getting a sample and hopefully after that, we won't have to see it again".

After a few minutes we finish our Ambrosia. "Lets head downstairs. It was irresponsible to come here in the first place" i solded myself.

"You needed it" said Hana. "Now lets go"

"I still need to fix a part on the genetic destabilization harddrive. I will fill Kami in later, go" Morgan insisted.

"Are you sure?, I mean i don't mind working" kami said. I could tell he was suspisios.

"Don't worry, he will be fine. Come with us." Hana said. she gave Morgan a look that said 'We wil talk later'. We went down the green staircase, Into the the control room than into the main room...

**since i was gone a while this one is really long. It is kinda filler but I want you to see how each character acts around each other. **

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and review, or even Pm if you're bored, i would lov to talk to you guys.~pokepals**


	18. Chapter 18

I** AM SOOO SORRYY. My School is trying to kill me.I would like to give a shoutout to ****Sweetie10, who left the best review ever. I hope you had a wonderful birthday and i will try to update more regularly. **

**3rd person POV**

Due to the disasters that took place early in the day, the pikmin decided to land. There was some uproar but after some calming down, everything went back to normal, well somewhat.

**Rocky pov**

"We had to go here, didn't we?" said Wendy. We were going to the twilight river.

"I hate this place, there is waayyyy to much water and webs.. ugh" she complained, shuddering at the word web.

"It's not that bad" I bit back. She really was being a baby. "It has alot of water yes but the sensor detected a ton of food in a recently opened cave." i continued. I was starting to be annoyed by Wendys complaining. Nobody really liked twilight river but it has food so we have to go.

"Common, everybody, time to go" shouted Hana. We gathered up 50 blue pikmin, 50 yellow pikmin, 20 rocks and 20 Winged pikmin. After that we walked out of the onion. I slid down the leg and landed on the ground. I felt the leaf covered ground crunch as i started to walk.

"Ok everyone, Since we are searching an undiscovered cave, we have been allowed to take 6 bomb rocks with us from the storage hold.", Kami shouted to the Army. "There are 2 entrances to this cave, One is underwater and the other is in a cave." Kami said.

"The blues will investigate the underwater cave, obviously, the yellows and rocks will take the other entrance, The Winged pikmin will fly in rounds around the Area, they will provide support if needed." All the The winged pikmin groaned.

"Anyway, Lets go get some pellets!." Kami shouted. This made the crowd cheer. So off we went went, separating into three groups. We headed off to the cave, wait. If we are entering a cave through a another cave, does that mean we are going to an underground cavern? Ugh, I'm confused. I should just ask Hana, she is smart she would know.

"Hey, Hana !" i shouted. She turned her head to me. "What is this with this cave anyway?" i said "What is with this cave anyway?,Why is everyone making such s big deal about it?" i asked. I was genuinely curious.

"Well,It is strange that an underground cavern wound just open up out of nowhere, especially one filled with so much organic matter." Hana said. She looked happy to be explaining but i got the feeling she didn't know all the details herself. "Though" she continued with a pondering look. "It _is_ odd that the onions scaners would pick up something that far down, It must really be a large amount, but that does make me worry, it is slightly suspicious however Flame gave it the all clear so it must be ok." Hana thought aloud.

She seemed deep in thought, Feeling slightly awkward, i said "Sooo.. How deep is this cave anyway?" i asked.

"Huh?...Oh! um.. It is quite deep, it is pretty much just a slope going downwards, We should meet the blues at the bottom of the cave as thats where the two paths merge together, well when i say it is the bottom, i mean it is is the lowest floor that the scanners could detect but I think there are some floors under that. There are a few creatures here but nothing we can't manage." Hana informed me. She looked bothered by something, i was pretty sure i new what it was.

"It seems a bit... too convenient." i say, Hanas eyes grew slightly, as if she was supersed that i picked up on that too. I was slightly insulted by that but i let it slide considering she seemed very nervous. "I mean, like we just had an interaction with the..." i paused for a second, trying to build up the nerve to say its name. "Plasm.. wraith and now a cave just comes out of nowhere, it is just wrong."

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Hana exclaimed, she shouted a bit too loud and a few yellow pikmin looked at us in confusion. Hana blushed. "I was trying to tell Morgan, that it was suspicious but he wouldn't have it, Kami just laughed and said i was just "Silly", who uses the word silly anyway?!" Hana ranted, It was strange, i never really talk to Hana but it was nice to get to know her, i always found Flame and Hana to be intimidating, but she is a really nice pikmin.

Before i knew it a Yellow pikmin was shouting, "We're here". We entered into some kind of bowl shape. It was covered in pellet posies and there was a a strange dark green orb in the middle, An elevated platform and a pool of water which i presume , the blue Pikmin will come out from.

We decided to take a break on the elevated platform and wait for the blues.

**I AM SOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYY. I was really busy with school and had huge writers block, once again i would like to thank ****Sweetie10 for the best review ever, it is because of them that i was even able to write this at all. **

**Please make sure to follow, favourite, and review.**

**~Pokepals**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry**

**Kami Pov**

My first thought, creepy. Second, dark and last, help. The minute we stepped into the underwater passage, I knew something bad awaited us at its end. Sadly i didn't really have a choice, Flame made it clear that this was impotant.

We swam deeper into the passage, the clean,cool water rushing over my body, The way the Water felt on my flower was oddly comforting. This was in stark contrast to the rest of the cave which was dark and ominous.

Eventually, the water got to shallow to swim in and we had to settle with walking underwater. We walked out onto dry land. I was slightly disappointed at the fact that there was less water than i thought.

I suddenly walked into something and i was knocked back. It was a Some form of bio luminescent plant, the minute i touched it, it lit up. The flower was roughly three times my height and the head was around one me long. It was a primrose yellow lily with dark yellow markings on the inside, it also had a green double heliex stem. Luckily the path was starting to Widen out so most of us could crowd around the Flower.

I shook the flower slightly and it relesed some bio-luminescent pollen. I than noticed that it was only one of a vine. I orderd my troops into three groups, two to follow the branching paths and one to go with me into the last path.

I walked down the path and into a round room. I saw Hana, Rocky and their pikmin. They walked up to me and we shared information. "So, you split your team up?" Hana asked. Her worry was more than obvious.

"Don't worry, the Onion scanner showed no creatures there, only pellets. Now that you mention it, i should check up n them." I comforted.

_'come in, Colbat, Cyan, come in' _I sent out to the two pikmin i left in charge of each group.

_'Hi'_ they said i unison._'I had half of my pikmin collect the pellets and i'm making my way back to the onion' _said Cyan. I got more or less,, the same response from Colbat. I said goodbye than went back to my conversation with Hana.

"Let's get all this stuff back to the the onion." said Rocky.

We gave orders to our Pikmin to bring everything back to the Onion and they did so. We knocked all the pellets down, collected all the bomb rocks and plucked all the ultra spicy berries. We did this until we only had one thing to collect and fifty pikmin to collect it with.

I had two pikmin attack the orb but when they did, A snagret burst forth from the ground. The snake bird cracked the ground around it and let out a piercing cry and dove back into the into the tough earth with all the grace off a half asleep watery blowhog.

Hana and Rocky linked arms and got ready to catapult pikmin at the vile creature when it arose from it's earthy sanctuary. I grabbed a rock pikmin and got ready. Being a blue pikmin I had natural throwing stength so i didn't need another pikmins help. All the other ten blues did the same as me and grabbed a pikmin.

When it once again appeared, we all started to throw pikmin. I threw my rock at it as did the other pikmin. Just after we did that the creature did something no one was expecting. It leaped from the ground and used wing like structures to glid to the other side of the room, eating pikmin all the way.

We threw more pikmin at it. I went to to grab a pikmin but there was no non blues left and since we needed blues for throwing I couldn't grab them. I had no choice, i ran up to Hana and gave her a look of sorrow. She merely looked at me with a look of amusement.

I grabbed her by the stem and threw her at the snagret. She straightend herself out mid air and spread her ears to glid. She landed on the snagrets eye. Hana took a breath, than zapped to snagret. This was the last blow needed and the snagret collapsed. We regrouped and just as we were about to collect it. It burst into gold liquid. We were all shocked.

I looked over at the orb in the middle of the room and shot water at it. It burst into Gold slime but this time the slime started to form a glass sphere and rolled over to us. We ordered the our pikmin to run..

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

We made it back alive. I am freaked out beond comprehension. We informed Flame of what happened and he seemed worried. He also did something strange to the settings. He changed it so that we only ever have the same amount of pikmin that we have now. We have 2100 pikmin and so that those 2100 will keep get revived and the other material is put into storage.

I asked him why he changed the settings to something so strange and specific. He said that we might not be able to collect food sometime in the future and that we have to save up. I find this quit upsurd but I cant really say anything.

**I am sooo sorry. In return for your wait I give you and a bad fight scene. **

**I love you all for reading, thank you.**

**Don't forget to Follow, favourite and review.**

**~ Pokepals**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I was asked to explain Flames knowledge of before the extinction, so I will. Flame has some memories of before the extinction, he remembers the final battle. He remembers the rocks an Wings because they were all the pikmin were together before the extinction except purples and Whites, they were discovered for the first time in pikmin 2. No other pikmin remembers before the war except the second red pikmin, Prometheus. **

**Flames POV**

I was shocked. Kami informed me of a gold orb that chased their army out of the cave. I am extremely worried. I had no idea why the Wraith would be in the cave. It was in the middle of a bountiful amount of pellets so it was obviously a trap of some kind.

In Kami's report he said that it just followed them, it played no tricks. This leads me to believe that it was not the actual Wraith but a group of its cells on an autopilot of sorts. This is frightening. I recall a similar creature from before the extinction who could split into several parts.

I believe that the Wraith, the water wraith and this creature from before the war are the same creature are the same organism. They all have similar skills and body types but yet they all look different.

I have decided to halt pikmin new pikmin birth because I dread the inevitable. I know that one day we will be unable to access food or even the planet one day, The wraith won't stop until it gets us, I don't know why it wants us but one thing is for certain. We will not get out of this unharmed.

**Morgan pov**

The report was interesting. kami said that it was similar to the plasm wraith so it must be of some relation. I should try and find some machine parts to ... well I have to talk about it Hana but I think I could make an electrically powered binder.

I was standing in the large dome that is the main room. The green floor is soft against my soft purple feet. The multicolored roof was only obscured by the screen on the very middle of the roof and Crowds of pikmin covering the bottom like a skirting board. My feelers twitched in response to the tense atmosphere that circumferenced the Onion. I put on a neutral face and arched to the middle of a group of yellows who were blissfully unaware of the uncomfortable miasma that floated about the room.

The yellows seemed to be playing some variety of game which I neither understood or cared about. With swift movements (for my kind) I manged to walk to the center without knocking anyone over and in the middle of the circle I saw just what I expected, Hana was being lifted by a yellow and being thrown about. She was squealing in delight. I stocked but to her and said "Hello". No one heard me. I tried this several more time before I decided to backflip. The force was so great that it knocked over the recently formed yellow pikmin pyramid.

The entire population of the group looked at me and I blushed.

"May I speak to Hana?" I sheepishly asked the crowd. Hana than came running out of the group with annoyance clear on her face.

She grabbed me and we marched over to the control room and she angerly said "What could you possibly want?" I was slightly surprised by her tone but I did not let it show.

"Well, I have reason to believe that the wraith can be in multiple places at the same time." I explained.

"So? What do you want me to do?" She said, the anger she held previously was reduced to mild annoyance. I was schocked at this reaction never the less. This uncharacteristic anger was so... uncharacteristic.

"I want to create a bonding machine using electricity. This cell splitting could be the reason why it is always on step ahead of us but with this we could cripple it." I reply-ed with enthusiasm.

Hana was back to her self in an instant when i said it could cripple the Wraith. "What do you need?" She said with so much gusto that I would not have believed she was the same pikmin from a few seconds ago if I didn't see it with my own eyes.

"I would require fifty yellows for conduction and generating electricity and twenty purples." I said, slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm. "The purples will build the machine under my guidance, The yellows will generate electricity to power it. is that OK?" I continued. Hana nodded happily. "I might also need some reds for welding."

"Okay lets go!" Hana exclaimed. She was pulling me up the stairs before I knew it. "I already sent out a message out for the required pikmin. So you better get started on those blueprints." Hana exclaimed as we reached to store room and opened the door.

We walked to the center of the room and I looked around for a pen and paper. I started drawing. My large hands went on autopilot and I started thinking about the Pikmin who brought me up here. She was acting very strange but before I could ponder further, The seventy pikmin that we needed walked into the room and demanded orders. huh well I guess I will have to think about this later.

**I am so sorry for being so inactive, I have 7 TESTS NEXT WEEK! 7.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Don't worry I will bring back the real plot in 2 chapters.  
Don't forget to follow, favourite and review. please. I would really appreciate it.**

**-pokepals**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to rocket rover. She/he really helped get my confidence in this fic back. They left a lovely review and is the reason why this chapter is even happening before February. **

**Morgan pov**

This was it. The machine was complete, or at least as much as it could be at this point. The machine could hypothetically bind the wraith together and stop its splitting abilities. I'm not sure how we are supposed to get this hulking machine a sample but to be honest i'm just happy that Flame would stop hounding me for a solution.

"You." I spoke to a yellow. They looked at me with slight shock and nodded. "Go tell Flame that the machine is built but we need a sample." I spoke fast but clear. "What are you waiting for? Go!" I said after a few seconds of the pikmin's gaping. The yellow yelped and ran down the stairs leading to the main room.

"You should try being nicer. It's fun." Spoke a presence behind me. I turned to see it was only Ivy.

"Are you implying that you're nice" I said with humor dripping from my voice. I practically snorted at the thought. Our Ivy nice? Unlikely.

"Yes, I'll have you know that I am the picture of kindness." She said, the affect of the joke ruined slightly by a small fit of laughter.

"If you choose to be delusional, that is your choice." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. She rolled her big red eyes. Suddenly she stood up straight.

"Well I best be going. Flames coming and I am not really in the mood to deal with him " She chirped as she zoomed off with speed only a white pikmin could manage. I wondered how she would know this than I remembered those big red eyes. The same ones that punctuated her sentences with eyeroles could also see through all materials with ease.

"Morgan, I want to see this machine in action now!" Flame says. He was obviously tense and stressed more than likely from dealing with the fickle public. The recent events were what some would call a "public relations disaster". Flame dislikes this term though.

"I see you are still dealing with our adoring public? " I said, unfazed by his obviously angry expression.

Flame gave me a scowl. "There is no public. That would imply that we are are split into a government and a public which is simply not he case, we are..." Flame ranted. I have heard it all before, I was starting to zone out. This was unusual for me as i'd like to think that i am quite astute but I have heard it many times and while I would be inclined to agree with Flame on this matter,His lectures were possibly the dullest moments of my existence.

"**Are you even listening!**" Flame exclaims.I nodded. I slowly come out of my day dream. Flame looked even more agitated. The pikmin around us that were still clearing out looked at us wearily.

I sighed and looked at Flame. "How may i help you?" I asked. I tried to keep the irritation from my voice. I could see that he visibly relaxed. The slight creases on his red forehead disappeared.

"I was informed of your completion of the machine. When will it be operational?" said Flame. I realised that he was never informed of our need for a sample. I informed him of this to which he replayed with " How are we meant to get a sample?" He said.

"I don't know. I will have to ask Kami he might was some plans for trapping and neutralizing a few cells to use as samples. " Go check the raders for any unusual activity and set acourse if you see fit." I said. When i saw Flame scowl at me, I realised i was slipping into my commanding voice. I cleared my throat. "Ugh, please." I added awkwardly.

"Ugh, right." Flame said as wandered off to the control room.

* * *

**Kami Pov**

"They are done work on the machine." said Flame. He walked half way down the stairs "Go check the rader and set acourse if there is anything" he told me this and than walked back up the stairs.

I was a little insulted that they didn't ask me to help with the device but i would just have to live with it.

I checked the rader and found some strange signals from the distant tundra. I clicked on it it and set the onion to auto pilot. We would be going there tomorrow.

Morgan came down the stairs, he started discussing plans to trap the wraith. It felt weird. Why was it that i was overlooked to make the machine? Oh well. I was excited to go out tomorrow. Since the signal is coming from the distant tundra i will definitely be leading this outing.

**Hi. Sorry for taking so long. I thought that nobody liked this fanfic but than I got a great review. It was a really nice review. Thank you.**

**Remember to follow favourite and review.**

**-Pokepals **


	22. Chapter 22

**Yay story development. ~Warning~ slight violence. Not much but still a warning.**

**Kami POV**

As i made the final preparations for our landing I could not help wondering what was going on with Ivy, I may not be particularly close to Ivy but I could still tell something was wrong but for now It is not important.

I lowered a drop of spicy spray into a vial. I heard the loud chatter that comes with a large group of pikmin outside the walls of the room I currently resided in. I finished up and walked out the green door. Ivy followed silently, her large red eyes filled with an unseen sorrow that I could not decipher.

I called for thirty five blues. Hana, Ivy, and Wendy did the same with their respective colours. Ivy and I met up with Wendy and Hana near the exit of the onion.

"Is everybody ready" I hear Hana say in her distinctive commanding voice. We headed out onto the cold, ruthless landscape.

We quickly encounter a bearded amprat. Another blue and I crossed arms and helped toss yellow pikmin on to the amprat. The other blues assume this position and soon the yellows are gliding overhead and landing on the amprat. It is soon defeated and we carry on.

"There" I shout. "That cave is the source of the signal." I inform the others while pointing at a distinctive hole in the ground.. I was about the carry on when Hana grabs my arm.

"Wait." She says. She closes her eyes and starts to concentrate. I can only assume that she is establishing a link with the onion. "The signal is moving" She says, her eyes still closed. I hear a loud rumbling and Hana says "Run"

And we do.

Than as soon as we run a safe distance, the ground explodes in a shower of snow and earth and through the dust and snow, I can see a sight that sent shock through me small blue body.

**Ivy pov**

It was worse than I could have feared. I had expected an encounter with the green pikmin infact I was certain that the signal was some form of technology salvaged by the greens to use in their endeavours to further their parasitic abilities but this was not what i feared this was so, so much worse.

Out from the dust rose an onion. One baring the colour green. It was strangely symbolic. A green onion rising from beneath the ground, ascending higher by the second. I almost laughed at this. Than I saw that the onion seemed deformed. It was slightly out of shape and parts of it looked stitched together. I suppose it was artificially created like the white and purple ones but this wasn't right. There was a points and hollow in all the wrong places. It looked like a dried out, mutated version of a single pikmin onion.

The onion swayed. There was no way that thing was going to make it to orbit. It could make it above the surface but by no means get the same height as a normal onion.

Than it landed. Its green legs struggled to get out from their cases as they were covered in dents and lumps. Than a single green pikmin climbed down the leg and walked in front of us. He fumbled slowly about in the snow as his prolonged toe digits prevented him from skipping across the ground with the same ease as the rest of us.

"Greetings." announced the pikmin, who I soon identified as Anthoney. " As you can see this is our onion." continued Anthoney. I almost chuckled. "Do not worry my inferior kin, despite its slightly misshapen appearance it is perfectly hospitable." I knew this was a lie, I can guarantee that all other white pikmin knew this also. I focused for a split second and a second later I got the familiar feeling of juice rushing in my face and the sensation of all knowing that came with the unleashing of the true power of my unsightly eyes. I saw everything, and one of those things was that the inside of the green onion was far less than hospitable.

It was mishapen like the outside and all the pikmin were stuffed in various places in the onion to avoid being crushed to death by the moving parts that really should not have been there.

I saw a white pikmin rush to Hana, more than likely to tell her what we all saw.

I than heard a crackle and a zap. I turned my head to see a black smudge on the ground in front of Anthoney.

Hana rushed out the front of the crowd, She was still crackling with electricity. "I will not stand for this disgusting display, those pikmin are in danger. Free them at once!" Hana shouted in a voice that shook me to the core.

Anthoney was unfazed by this display . "An artificial onion? Disgusting? I hate to inform you but your precious _natural _onion is currently merged with two artificial onions." Purrs Anthoney.

" They are not even similar." Morgan speaks up. "The purple and White onions are not naturally occurring sentient beings like other onion but are instead an artificial sentients, despite this they are just like other onions. The only difference is their ability to survive in dark environments and produce white and purples. This crinkled fruit is not an onion, it is a faulty green pikmin factory with slightly functional flying abilities. " Morgan spat out the last part.

I can only assume that it was an insult ( I zoned out as usual) by Anthony's reaction. He had a look of outrage on his face.

"I apologize for not possessing the genius that currently have." Says Anthoney. His thin red eyes glaring at Morgan.

Than before anyone else could spout another word. A white pikmin rushed out of the crowd and was about to tackle Anthony but before she could, she was grabbed by Anthony's long tendrils.

I watched as Anthoney wringed her. He ripped her in two. The juice that was inside all pikmin was sprayed out all over Anthony and the surrounding snow. The juice of this white pikmin blended in with the snow below but were obvious on the merciless pikmin before us.

Than I heard a shriek of pain. The white juice was burning him. That was the great thing about us white pikmin. We are usful alive and dead because our juice also functions as an acid.

As i watched Anthony's green body and teal flower shrivel up, I was simultaneously hearing the commands of a familiar blue pikmin.

Kami called out " Ten whites go collect that Amprat, revive the pikmin. Keep the rest of the nutrients for storage.".

"Twenty blues knock over that abomination." Kami continued. The twenty requested blues blast water at the onion topeling it over.

Hana shouted " I require ten of each kind of pikmin the rest will return to the onion." They did as such. I could hear mumblings of wonder.

**Hana pov**

I walked up to the faulty onion. It was twitching on the floor.

"I need to see the second in command" I said softly. Out of the onion came a smaller pikmin.

"I am second in the chain of command, My name is Demeter," She said with a mixture of fear and pride.

I smiled at her and stretched out my hand. " Come with us, be safe," I knew Flame was going to kill me but I knew in my heart of hearts this is what we must do for our fellow pikmin. The greens tendrils wrapped around my hand and shook it. I knew we were in for some interesting experiences.

**WOW that was kinda intense. I hope you guys liked it. I worked really hard on this. **

**I will probably update every fortnight. **

**This is the start of new things. The greens will join the others happily led by Demeter, she is in charge until the green onion is built but what will happen when he is back?**

**I started to use google docs now instead of just typing it on so I think there will be less mistakes. I hope you like it. **

**Don't forget to Follow favourite and review**

**~pokepals**


	23. Chapter 23

**Flame pov**

I was waiting. Waiting for the search group to return. I was getting anxious. They should have reported in by now. I sent a message to them but they did not respond, I also told a red pikmin to go check on the group. He had not returned either.

I gazed at the radar. It appeared a small gaggle of white pikmin was approaching the onion. I pounced from chair, pushed open the door and sprinted to the onion exit. I was worried beyond belief. Now pikmin were just carrying a corpse back to the onion. could it be that the group just forgot to check in?

I swiped my hand across the door, entering the security pattern. I walk ahead, expecting it to open on command, It didn't. One hundred and fourty pikmin were already outside the onion. I banged my hands on the door but as expected, it did not yield.

The onion absorbed the corpse and only than did I realise that there was a white spirit floating around in one of the tubes.

I gazed up at the slowly descending white orb. It uncurled when it hit the ground to reveal a pikmin.

"Aw, I forgot that you were making pikmin sprout inside the onion now. I could have used a flower or at least a bud." The leaf pikmin said with a voice that hinted at a real meaning in his voice.

I managed muster up a voice. "Um. Yes well,.. It is important for safety reasons that pikmin are born in the onion." I recalled the unyielding door. "Also, you would be sprout inside the onion anyway. We have reached our limit on how many active pikmin are on the field." I continued.

The others became disinterested at my dry reply and went back to their usual business.

After another quarter of a day, my nerves were stretched out like a scornet maestro string. Until I looked at out the slightly opaque windows of the onion. I saw a large troop of pikmin walking across the snowy path and into the ring of light.

I was glad that they were safe. I was still blisteringly angry at them for worrying me but I would deal with that later.

I than saw something that chilled my insides to that of the surrounding snow. I spotted multiple teal flowers among the white, pink, and purple ones. My heart pounded when I saw the green bodies that were approaching, mixed in with the other colours.

I than hear a small commotion outside, in the main room. I than realise that I was standing there for over a minute.

I swing open the door with as much might as I can muster and set my self ablaze, my red skin setting alight easily. I burst through the door, the door hinge creaking as I did so.

Hana was the first to see me. "Wait, I can explain." She says with a voice that was too calm for my liking.

"Explain what?!" I shout. "How could you think bringing these abominations into our onion would be anything but detrimental." I say. My volume slowly lowered as the sentence progressed because I realised that everyone was looking at me. I cleared my throat. "Um, Well…..Let us speak with their leader, Anthony, wasn't it?" I announce in the most diplomatic voice I could muster.

"Uh ya, you see." Hana started. " Let's go somewhere more ….. private." She continued as she looked around the room, to see all the faces that were looking at them.

I was disheartened by her words, What could be it be? It better be good. I was resisting the urge to punch her but my years of resisting primal pikmin urges stopped me from doing so.

We walked into the control room, the rest of the leader pikmin followed. Kami, Ivy and Morgan all looked nervous. Those are the pikmin I sent out with Hana I recalled. They must not be as confident in Hanas plan as she is

"Ok, tell me. Why did you bring those pikmin here?" I ask while trying to remain civil.

"They tried to build an onion." was hanas opening statement. I was about to say something but she cut me off. "We destroyed it, Anthoney was also exterminated." Hana continued.

"I talked with the second in command, demeter. She agreed that it would be for the best if the green pikmin were to join us. " Hana finished. She than whispered something to Ivy, who then ran out of the room.

"I see." That was my only response as I tried to process this. Then, Ivy came bursting through the door, A small green pikmin trailed behind her.

"Leave" I say to my fellow leaders. "Except you" I say to Hana. She was to be held responsible if anything undesirable happened.

**Rocky pov**

"I wish I could have been there" whined Wendy. I had to agree. We were always being left out of stuff. When I voiced this to the group, they all laughed.

"It's just because you aren't needed in the distant tundra." Kami says. He was obviously trying to be nice.  
"Don't worry, You will definitely be needed tomorrow. We are going to the garden of hope." Kami continues.

"Whatever." I say. I than walked off to another corner of the onion. I lay down. It was starting to bother me how the others disregarded me. I am always the last to know everything, it is as if they don't trust me.

I pushed these thoughts to the back of my head and drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you guys liked it**

**Remember to follow, favourite and review.**

**-pokepals**


	24. Chapter 24

**Uranus pov**

I woke up

It was dark, cold and damp. I felt around with my hands. A cold slushy substance was what my hand met with. Snow, I concluded. I opened my eyes and saw a snowy cave The wraith left me here. Why?

I pondered this for a minute. I was the Wraiths loyal worshiper, He must have a reason. I Spread my wings and readied myself to fly but when I flapped my wings I fell into spasms. I guess I had to crawl, how degrading. Before I could dwell on this point, I saw crimson wisps floating in front of me.

It spoke. "Come." The red wisp muttered before drifting off to a deeper part of the cave. I crawled after it. My limbs felt as though my pink blood was replaced with stones. I knew that the wraith must have had a reason to leave me here, that one thought kept me going despite the pain.

I crawled to where the wisp was not minutes ago. I tried once again to flap my wings. To my delight I started to rise. I was shaky but it was much better than dragging myself across the snowy floor. I fluttered across the cold cave. I followed the wisp. I dodged stalactites and icicles. I had to remain near the ceiling to avoid sheargrubs. The red smoke was fast but I was was more than capable of keeping up. I am an expert flier, if I wasn't crippled, I would probably have surpassed him by now.

The smoke stopped abruptly. I flew right threw it. I closed my eyes. I collided with a wall and proceeded to fall to the floor.

"Hush" whispered the wisp. I opened my gleaming blue eyes only to see the gaping holes of the wisp. I was about to scream but before I could, a white smokey tendril wrapped around me. I realised that the white tendril was where his stem should be. The white stood out so much, I was surprised my keen eyesight didn't spot it. It matched my whitened stem.

I was about to voice this discovery to him but before i could I saw a green pikmin. A green pikmin here. I flew to the top of the cave ceiling. Amongst the icicles and the rocks i was inconspicuous.

The green pikmin was toddling across the floor. I stopped flapping my wings and descended on the pikmin. It tried to whip me with it's elongated fingers but my suprise attack left him disoriented.

I wiped off the green goop and continued down the cave. I encountered a few more solitary greens but they were all dispatched easily,

I continued to follow the wisp until we reached a fork in the tunnel, the wisp said to go down a pitch black tunnel. I took a peek at the other tunnel and than I saw it. A green onion. I looked at it for a moment in shock.

Than the smoke talked once more. "Hurryyy". We are almost there.". The wisp pushed urged me. "Ignore their pointless endeavor, Go!". I took off again and flew down into the inky black. The faint red light of my malevolent guide.

I followed him down the twisting corridors and i started to notice wires and pipes in the rock structure. I illuminated my flower but it did little to brighten the surroundings. I kept flying until We met with a large metal door. It was airtight and made out of some sort of metal alloy. The hulking door had a panel. It was cracked but still visibly operational.

"Open it." The wisp voiced, excitement was spilling from his words. He was practically dancing around in the air. It freaked me a little.

"How?" I asked. I was confused. What should I do with the panel? Do I look like a psychic?

The wisp gave me a look that could only be described as condescending. "Right,neither the Wraith nor I can activate the screen. You can't understand the language so just follow my press the letter that i am floating in front of." The Red ghost said. That voice made me wanted to beat the guide with a rock, if it affected him or if he wasn't the wraiths companion.

It was tedious work.T The wisp read the foreign language and had me type in the perceived answer. Than, it finally opened, the door was obviously much bigger than we could see as evidenced by the fact that while it opened there was a tremor. I slipped through the crack and we were back in inky blackness. I illuminated my flower and was about to take off before the ghost told me to stop.

"Be very carefull, this room is covered in precipices and rock falling are constantly forming and get the cube from the centre and bring it out."

I did just that, I flew across the room. I had very little room to maneuver. If i was any less of a flying expert, I would have been crushed by falling rocks. I caught sight of it, the cube. It was beautiful. A cube of transparent grey glass, with a brilliant shining grey plasma inside it. I almost hit the ground it was focusing so much on it. I regained focus then flew towards and grabbed it.

I pulled it from its podium and fled from the room. When I left the container it felt as though a pressure was lifted from my back.

I fluttered down to the wisp, The cube fell to the floor in front of the ecstatic wisp. "We must go now, My Lord we are ready!" Proclaimed the wisp to the sky.

Suddenly, plasm engulfed me. The last thing I saw before i succumbed to unconsciousness was the grey cube, the first light.

**Thank you guys so much for waiting for me and my writer's block. I have the general direction of the story so it should be smooth sailing from here…. Probably**

**I really do love every review. I reply to all of them, providing you have an account,**

**Remember to Follow,Favourite, and Review. I would appreciate it. **

**-pokepals**


End file.
